The Plan
by Mary11Anne
Summary: Sheldon, becoming more and more frustrated since their kiss on the train, develops a plan that will change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sheldon and Leonard's apartment**

No longer able to concentrate on his research Sheldon sighed, lent back in his computer chair and thought to himself "this cannt do!"

"I'm staying at Penny's tonight, so don't wait up."

Sheldon looked around at his roommate "since when do I wait up for you?" Sheldon was annoyed at the interruption. "Anyway it's mine and Amy's date night tonight, so I'm off to hers in a bit. She is on her way over now." Turning to his computer screen and smiling a bit to himself, Sheldon felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach, an all to familiar feeling now, when thinking about Amy.

"OK have fun with Amy, see you tomorrow."

Sheldon watched Leonard exit the apartment and resumed his thoughts. "I wonder if Amy will see through my plan?" He sighed and realised that she would. She is very smart after all. Ever since the train ride to Napa Valley, the crazy idea of trying to break up with his girlfriend and seeing his mother with that man, Sheldon had gone through a nightmare of new emotions and feelings. He kept them to himself, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. They had already added kissing at the end of date night to the relationship agreement, and he had to admit to himself, he enjoyed it. But this had also left him with new problems. He couldn't cope anymore and decided to put his plan into action tonight.

_Knock Knock_

Smiling, Sheldon got up to answer the door. Always on time, he thought. Opening the door he was now face to face with a smiling Amy Farrah-Fowler.

"Hello Sheldon, how are you?" Amy stepped into the apartment gazing into Sheldon's eyes.

Without realising, Sheldon took a small step towards his girlfriend so they were a few inches apart and answered "Very well thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you, we had better go soon though, I have already put the dinner in the oven. I'd get your jacked, it's a bit cold outside."

"OK, be right back." Sheldon turned away from his girlfriend to get his jacket. Closing his bedroom door behind him, he leaned back against it taking a deep calming breath, needing a few moment to compose himself. Feeling a little nervous, he grabbed his jacket and murmured to himself "I can do this."

"Sheldon?" Came Amy's voice from the living room "are you ready?"

Exiting his bedroom, he noticed that Amy was sitting half on his spot and half on hers. Before commenting on it, he noticed that he had never seen her in that cardigan before. "Is that new?" he said, pointing at it.

Smiling, and slightly pleased he had noticed, Amy looked down at it. "Yes it is. Penny thought it was a good idea for me to get come new clothes. I didn't get much, just this and some new pj's. I like the clothes I already have. Anyway, you can quickly choose a movie if you like, or maybe a TV series?"

Looking at his DVD collection, a new dilemma occurs. "Choosing a movie takes a lot of thought Amy." Turning around, he browsed through.

Amy walked over to him and picked up a box set. "How about this?"

"Game of Thrones? I'm not sure that its your thing Amy."

"Well I haven't seen it. You said it was good, so I will give it a try."

Smiling down at his girlfriend Sheldon took the box set off her, "well we had better start with Season 1 then. Sheldon put Season 2 back and got the correct one. "Come on, lets go, I'm getting hungry now. After you."

Letting Amy go first, they headed out of his appartment, their hands brushing slightly as they walked down the stairs and out the door to Amy's car.

Buckling himself in Sheldon turned to Amy. "How is your study going? I forgot to ask you at lunch today."

"It's going well. Today I was testing some of the monkeys with new images. How about you? At lunch you said you were busy with a new project. You going to tell me what it is?"

Sheldon looked out the window, then turned to look at Amy. He studied her for a moment before smiling at her. "Well I have a hypothesis, and will be gathering my results very soon. I will tell you about it when I have the results."

The butterfly feeling in his stomach returned. He was scared and exited about what he was planning to do. He had put a lot of thought into it, and was sure that it would work.

He came up with his plan two days before their date night. He had become sick of going into work and thinking about their kiss on the train, or how Amy's lips had tasted of brownies. He hadn't done any real work in four days.

They have had two more date nights since their first real kiss, and having to leave afterwards was making him more and more frustrated.

"We are here. Sheldon, are you OK? You have been very quiet."

Sheldon looked over at Amy. "Yes I'm fine, just hungry."

They both exited the car and made their way to Amy's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for reading, and for the reviews. Yes this story is set after The Indecision Amalgamation.**

**Chapter 2**

"So what do we have for dinner tonight?"

"Well I thought I would do a nice chicken pasta bake. I remember the last time I made it you said you really enjoyed it. It will done by now."

Amy got out her keys and opened the door. She went straight to the oven and got the food out. "Want to set the table?"

Sheldon walked over to Amy and stood behind her, "smells amazing, I'm so hungry." Turning Sheldon went to set the table...

"Wow, I'm stuffed" Sheldon lent back in his chair, "Thank you Amy, that was amazing. I love your cooking."

Amy started to clear the plates away. "Thank you Sheldon. I can't believe you ate two plate fulls. Go sit down while I clear up, we can watch the first episode of Game of Thrones."

"It's OK, I will help you clear up, after all you did cook for me. It won't take us long." Sheldon gathered everything up and started to wash up while Amy dried.

After they had finished they headed over to the couch. Sheldon grabbed the DVD out of the box and put it on. As he sat down, he made sure he sat next to Amy so that their legs were touching. They hadn't sat this close before.

Amy stole a quick glance at Sheldon, surprised at the closeness. She wasn't complaining though. Physically, things have moved forward in their relationship. She was very excited when they decided to add kissing after each date night. They had kissed three times so far and each time was amazing. She was letting Sheldon take the lead, she didn't wat to scare him off. But she was pretty certain that he was fine at their progression and enjoying the newness of their relationship. Relaxing back on the couch Amy focused her attention to the TV...

"So what do you think?" Sheldon turned towards Amy, "It's good isn't it? We have so much more to watch. Season four will be out soon."

Amy wasn't sure what to make of it. "Actually it's not as bad as I thought . I don't usually like the programmes you tend to watch, but it was interesting. A bit rude though, not that I mind." She looked at Sheldon and gave him a teasing smile. "We can watch the next episode if you like?"

Sheldon looked down at his watch, "Actually I had better get going." Time to put this plan into action he thought to himself.

Amy looked a little startled, their date night usually ended later that this. It was ony 19.30. "Oh OK. Keep the DVD's here if you like? We can watch the next episode when you are here next."

Sheldon moved is leg up on the couch a little and angled his body towards Amy. "I was thinking that maybe we could kiss goodnight on the couch? We've only kissed while standing. What do you think?"

Smiling, Amy nodded and turned towards Sheldon.

Swallowing, Sheldon placed his left hand on Amy's waist and his right hand cupped her face. As he leaned in closer to Amy's lips, she put both of her hands on his shoulders. He quickly pressed his lips to hers before pulling back and looking into her eyes. Then he closed his eyes and did it again, but this time he sucked in her bottom lip. surprised, Amy gasped and parted her lips. Sheldon tilted his head to the right, and captured her lips again in an opened mouth kiss. Overwhelmed with the sensation of this new kiss, Sheldon let a quite moan escape his lips. Realising what he had done he pulled away. He then kissed her on the lips one last time, and smiled.

"Wow, that was different." Amy was smiling from ear to ear.

Frowning Sheldon replied "But good different? I mean I've never kissed like that before, was it OK?"

"Yes of course. Sheldon, as always you excel at everything. Kissing you is always amazing."

Triumph gleemed in Sheldon's eyes, "I thought I would try something different tonight. I like kissing you on the couch as well. "

"I like it too." Getting up Amy went to get her keys.

Sheldon grabbed her hand, "Hang on, maybe I could stay for a while longer."

Sitting back down, Amy reached for the DVD remote. "Want to watch the next episode?"

"Yes please." Sheldon got comfy in his spot again and smiling to himself. His plan was coming along well.

After the next episode had finished, Sheldon looked at his watch again and got up. "Well I should get going now." As Amy stood up Sheldon leaned in for another kiss. He reached for her waist and pulled her against him. surprised at another kiss, Amy didn't have much time to respond, and held his arms. This time she sucked in his bottom lip. Sheldon smiled and kissed her again, parting his lips and capturing hers. They kissed for 30 seconds before Sheldon pulled away grinning.

"Actually, I could stay for another drink, maybe a cup of tea?" Sheldon walked over to the kettle and got out the cups. Behind him he could hear the TV being turned back on.

"Want to watch a documentary on monkeys? it's a new one, I've not seen it before" Amy called from the couch. Sheldon made his way over and set the cups on the table.

"Sure" he sat as close as he could to Amy, so that their thighs were touching again. Amy looked over at his hand and took hold of it. "This OK?" she asked. Sheldon nodded and they sat in silence.

Sheldon wasn't really interested in the documentary, he kept glancing at his girlfriend, hoping that the next time he said he was going to leave, she would let him kiss her again. So far his two fake attempt to leave had worked out well. All of a sudden Amy looked at him. "I enjoyed that." Sheldon looked over at the TV to find out the programme had finished.

"OK well now I should go home."

Amy turned off the TV and got her keys. She opened the front door and waited for Sheldon to exit it. "What's wrong Sheldon?" She noticed that he had made no attempt to get up.

Standing, Sheldon then walked over to Amy shut the door. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body flush against his. Leaning down he captured her lips for the third time that night. This time they both parted their lips straight away and kissed again and again. Amy's arms wrapped around Sheldon's neck, and pulled him closer. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her completely.

Everything stopped, every time he kissed Amy his brain seemed to freeze. For the first time in is life his mind was quiet and all he could hear was their lips moving against each other. They continued to kiss until the need for air was becoming an issue. Amy broke the kiss and stared a Sheldon, his pupils were dilated and he had a blissful look on his face.

"I can't keep doing this Amy"

Shocked at his sudden outburst, Amy took a step away from Sheldon, with a look of utter sadness on her face. Sheldon noticed and quickly began to explain himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Well, I mean, I am struggling with this. Kissing at the end of our date, I cant do it anymore."

Looking at the hurt that came across Amy's face, Sheldon guided her to the couch. "Let's sit down. I'm not explaining myself very well."

"Sheldon what's wrong? Please tell me."

"I can't just kiss you at the end of date night anymore. I have never felt what sexual frustration is like, or even what it is. But every kiss we have had since the train, I come away wanting more. When I get home all I can think about is your lips on mine, the way your body feels against mine, and the fact that I have to wait a whole month to experience it again."

"Oh Sheldon, why didn't you say? " Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I have pretty much felt that way about you for the best part of 2 years. I know how frustrating it is."

Swallowing, Sheldon smiled and continued "Well it's in the relationship agreement that our kiss is to occur once date night had ended. You said you didn't want to rush into things, so I didn't want to pressure you so soon. It feels like something has woken up inside of me and I'm being consumed by it. I think about you all the time, even more that I usually do. I think about you all day at work, when I get home from work. Even when I'm doing something simple, like making a cup of tea. Night time is worse, I dream about you and these kind of dreams I have never had before. I am constantly aroused and I need to do something about it."

Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted, Sheldon took in a deep breath.

Amy took his hands in hers and asked "Was the reason for you trying to leave three times today, was so that you could kiss me?"

Blushing, Sheldon nodded. "Yeah, it was. I didn't wanted to break the rules in our agreement."

Amy laughed, "Well lets alter it then, we can agree to kissing any day we want to? "

"That is what I was thinking. Kissing when we both want to, but only when we are alone. I don't want the others to make fun of us. They are so annoying at times. Maybe we could make date night once a week as well? Then we can finish Game of Thrones sooner. I will type it all up tomorrow and you can look at it during our lunch."

Sheldon was feeling a lot better after sharing his feelings with Amy. Looking at her, Sheldon started to speak again. "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with Amy. I've been told that by mostly every one I have ever known. I still have a lot of issues with germs and touching. But I swear I am working on it. I never thought I would even get used to us holding hands, cuddling and kissing. But I'm getting a lot of pleasure out of it, which is pushing back my negative thoughts. I was thinking that maybe we could carry on with kissing for a while and gradually increase our physical intimacy. That way, hopefully, I wont be so scared. What do you think?"

Amy nodded in agreement. "Yes that sounds like a plan. I don't want to rush anything. We have out whole lives to get to know each other intimately."

"Well, I should actually head home now." Sheldon and Amy stood up and walked to the door. "Can I kiss you again?" Amy nodded, and standing on tip toes she pressed her lips to Sheldon in a quick kiss.

"Come on then" Amy pulled away from Sheldon and opened the door. Sheldon walked out of her apartment and walked down to her car.

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 3**

Date night was becoming Sheldon's favourite day of the week. It had been four weeks since they had changed it to once a week. He was proud to admit, that he was becoming a pro at making out. Well thats what Amy told him. They kissed every day, in fact, he was a bit naughty earlier and he kissed her goodbye when they had finished lunch in her office. They were both surprised, but sheldon told Amy "I guess I couldn't wait until tonight."

Their last date night kiss ended up being a bit more steamy than the others. Sheldon got lost in thought remembering what happened...

_Amy was sat next to Sheldon on her couch and he had his arm around her shoulders. This was a new position for them and they both enjoyed watching Game of Thrones like this._

_"So what do you think of season one?" Sheldon asked as he turned on the couch to face Amy._

_"Yes I enjoyed it. I think I might read the books too. Want to come shopping with me after work tomorrow and I can have a look for them?"_

_"Amy it's vintage video game night tomorrow, I can't. We are going to play on the Nintendo 64, Raj has yet to pick out some games. I'm hoping its Star Wars. How about Saturday instead? We can go to the comic book store and the train store too?"_

_"That sounds like a plan. How about we get some lunch as well? We haven't done that in a while." Amy smiled as Sheldon nodded enthusiastically. He looked cute sat there looking down at her. So she pulled his face towards hers and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

_Something clicked inside Sheldon. He had wanted to do a bit more than kiss for a week now. He was getting fed up of the constant erections, and daydreaming about their bouts of kissing. So Sheldon pressed his lips to Amy's and pushed her down onto the couch. They hadn't kissed lying down yet, and Sheldon had been literally aching to press his body to hers against some sort of surface. He was pretty sure that she had not noticed how aroused he was getting. He had left as soon as he had felt himself stir, which was happening a lot more sooner the more they kissed. This time, however, he wasn't going to leave._

_Amy was surprised as Sheldon pinned her down on the couch. But even more surprised when she felt a hard lump against her thigh. She had a feeling that this was not the first time this had happened to him during their kisses, because he had began to up and leave half way through them on several occasions. Making an excuse that he had forgotten to do something at home. _

_Feeling more turned on than she ever had before, Amy let out a quiet moan._

_Sheldon pulled his lips away from Amy's and he sat up on his knees. He had been trying to lie between her legs, but her damn skirt was too restricting._

_"Can I take off your skirt? I want to feel all of you against me." Seeing Amy nod, Sheldon pulled down the zip and removed her skirt. "If this is too much just say."_

_"It's not too much Sheldon. Do whatever you like."_

_Sheldon just sat there for a moment. Looking at her legs. He had actually seen her naked before, when he bathed her when she was ill. But he was respectful of her and didn't really study her body. He could easily recall what she looked like because of his eidetic memory. But this time he could study her. Sheldon took in a deep breath and ran his hands up her legs. She had little red knickers on, he wondered if her bra matched?_

_Amy sat up and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck, kissed him and pulled him back down on top of her. Amy could now feel Sheldon pressing into her most intimate area. She wrapped her legs around his and used them to pull him even more against her._

_"Uhhhh Amy" Sheldon couldn't help but moan at the sensation. It felt incredible. Sheldon began kissing Amy over and over, and grabbed her right thigh and lifted her leg up over his hip. He wanted to experience that feeling again, so he began to grind against her. He couldn't help himself, it was like his body was on autopilot. With every grind they both let out a strangled moan and Sheldon could feel himself getting harder and harder, and now his trousers were becoming a bit of an issue._

_"Ummm Sheldon that feels so good." Amy could feel how aroused he was, and she pulled him against her hard once more. This time they both moaned really loud. _

_Reluctantly Sheldon pulled away. "Amy, I need to stop otherwise I'm going to make a mess. I need to calm down a bit."_

_"It's OK. I think we both got a bit carried away. I will get you some water." Amy untangled herself from him and got up off the couch..._

Sheldon had gotten the bus to Amy's and he began his ritual of knocks on the door.

Amy answered it as soon as he stopped, and welcomed him into the apartment.

"Amy, I have a proposal. Come sit with me." Sheldon guided her to the couch and looked down at her. "Umm, well I have been doing some reading, you know, that stupid book Leonard and Penny bought me, and I have grafted up a plan."

"So what is your plan? Are you talking about that sex book they got you?"

"Yes, and, um stuff leading to sex too. I was thinking that maybe we could try some of that." Sheldon felt his cheeks go red and looked around Amy's apartment, his eyes fixing at a point just above her head.

Amy could see how difficult this was for him, but she was excited too. "Sheldon are you sure? I have told you on several occasions that we can take all the time you need. We don't have to rush anything."

"No it's fine. Really." Sheldon sat back on the couch, becoming a bit more sure of himself. "I want to. I want us to explore. I am ready now, I really am. I'm just a little nervous, because I want to be able to do this right, and to do that we need to practice. I am becoming more and more used to kissing you, and having you close to me. I want to do more with you, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way."

"I do feel the same way. Although I'm a little nervous as well. I mean I have read about sex and foreplay, but am clueless when it comes to taking any action. I mean I have never seen a man naked before. On TV, I have but not in the flesh. You have seen me naked."

Sheldon got up from the couch. "That's what I was thinking. We could get naked and look at each other? In your room though. I would feel more comfortable in there I think."

Amy got up off the couch and together they made their way to her bedroom...

**Thank you for reading. I will upload the next chapter soon. Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much guys for taking the time to read. Here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

Amy lead Sheldon into her bedroom and closed the door. She followed him to the middle of her room and watched him look around nervously.

"Sheldon are you sure about this? You look terrified."

Sheldon marched over to his girlfriend and took her hand in his, then he led her over to her bed and they both sat down. Immediately Sheldon shot back up, "What's wrong with your bed?"

Laughing Amy got up and sat him back down on it, "It's a water-bed. It helps with my night terrors. "

steadying himself, Sheldon examined it, "How on earth do you sleep on this, I mean is there any lumbar support at all?" He slipped off his shoes and moved himself so he was lying down on it. "Ummm it's not that bad, I suppose." Sheldon felt the bed wobble around again and felt Amy lie next to him.

"I heard its supposed to be great when you're having sex."

Sheldon whipped his head around to face Amy, "Really? Well I suppose one day we will find out. But not right now. Come on, off the bed." Sheldon helped Amy to her feet then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I don't feel nervous anymore. Would you like to start?"

Smiling, Amy nodded, then replied "So how would you like to proceed Dr. Cooper? Would you like to undress me and I do the same to you?"

Sheldon swallowed and took a step closer to his girlfriend. He reached out for her cardigan and began to undo the buttons. He kept stealing quick glances at Amy's face while until all the buttons were undone, then he reached for her shoulders and pulled it off and down her arms. Sheldon noticed that she wasn't wearing as many layers today. It was hot out after all.

"Can I undo your shirt now? "

Amy reached for his Flash t-shirt, "Let me take this off first." She pulled his t-shirt up and Sheldon raised his arms. She got about a quarter of it up when she realised she was too small to do the rest. So the t-shirt ended up covering his face. Hearing him snort and chuckle, Amy tried to pull it off. "Your so tall! I'm going to need some help."

"Here" Sheldon replied. He grabbed his other shirt and took them both up and over his head. "That's better."

Amy was just staring at him. She had never seen his bare chest before, and had always wanted to know what it looked like. He was skinny, but he also had a bit more muscle than she imagined. She loved the small bit of hair on his chest. She could see a hint of his abs, and as she looked down she noticed his happy trail.

"My turn." Sheldon's voice interrupted her daydreaming and she looked up at his face, which had a look of amusement. "Sheldon you have a nice body"

"Really?" Sheldon replied. "I've never really thought about my body like that. Well I don't really think about it at all. He bent down so his face was near Amy's and said "My turn" Amy put her hands to her sides and watched as Sheldon reached over and started to undo the buttons of her blouse.

Sheldon was becoming aroused. He undid the first few buttons, then his knuckles brushed against her breasts as he undid the next. He felt a twitch in his pants, and then felt himself swell. He continued to undo the rest of the buttons. When he was finished he brushed the top off her shoulders, and it fell to the floor, leaving Amy standing there in her vest. Not wanting to wait, Sheldon reached down and lifted it off her. She was wearing a black bra, Sheldon wondered if her panties matched

"Turn around" Amy did as she was told and felt Sheldon undo her bra. "That was easier than I thought." He reached for the straps and brushed them down her arms. Feeling very brave, Sheldon took a step closer to Amy, so her back was against her chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, causing them to both gasp. Sheldon looked down at Amy and noticed her eyes were staring straight ahead. Sheldon followed them and his eyes widened at what he saw. He was looking at their reflection in a mirror. Staring directly into her eyes in the mirror, Sheldon lifted his hands up until they cupped her breasts. "Amy you feel so good" He squeezed his hands a bit, and then moved her breasts up feeling the weight. He noticed that her nipples were hard, so he gently brushed his thumbs over them, causing Amy go gasp slightly. "What does it feel like?"

Amy looked up at his face in the mirror "It tingle's when you touch my nipples. It feels nice." Amy turned around to face him, then standing on tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy, pulling her in close, and kissed her back. Sheldon moaned as he could feel Amy rocking against his erection, and he reached down to her ass and grabbed it, causing Amy to moan as he pulled her up against him. Sheldon bit down on Amy's bottom lip, causing her mouth to open slightly. Sheldon then brushed his tongue against hers deepening the kiss. Over and over they kissed with Sheldon pulling Amy into him, until the need for air was becoming an issue. They broke away at the same time, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing" Sheldon gasped. "I have never felt anything like that before. Your breasts against my chest, I've never felt this turned on before. They fit so perfectly in my hands too." Sheldon was grinning down at Amy. "You OK?"

Amy was blushing, she had never heard Sheldon talk like that before. "Yeah I'm ok Sheldon. I've never felt this turned on too." She looked down at his pants and couldn't help but stare at the large bulge. Feeling naughty, she reached out and cupped him.

"Uhhh Jesus!" Amy looked up at Sheldon, his eyes were wide, and he was staring at her hand, his breath ragged. "Do it again" Amy complied and then ran her palm up and down. Sheldon's face was flushed and his mouth opened as Amy caressed him. He felt very large in her hand.

Sheldon felt his dick swell even more as Amy continued to caress him. He let out a loud grown and quickly put his hand over hers, stopping her movement. "My pants are becoming too tight."

Amy smirked, "Let me take them off then." She reached out for the button on his trousers, but Sheldon stopped her.

"Can I take yours off first?" Sheldon reached for the zipper on her skirt any pulled it down. He watched as it fell and Amy stepped out of it. She quickly slipped her shoes off as well then kicked them to the side. She was left standing there in her tights and underwear. With a bit of a grimace, Sheldon bent down so his could pull down Amy's, tights. His trousers were now becoming very uncomfortable. Sheldon hooked his fingers into the top of her tights and slowly pulled them down, brushing his hands down her legs in the meantime. Amy stepped out of them and Sheldon smiled, thinking to himself, she is wearing matching panties. He then proceed to take them off too, but Amy stopped him. She looked down at him and said, "Its my turn now."

Sheldon blushed even more remembering something. He cleared his throat "Actually I'm not wearing any underwear, so we both have one item of clothing on."

Amy laughed a little, "Why aren't you wearing underwear?"

"Well a while back I went through a phase of not wearing any, and it's actually quite comfortable. So now on certain days of the week I don't wear any. Like today."

Amy laughed again and kissed him on the lips. "Ok, you can proceed."

Sheldon grinned up at her and then quickly pulled down her underwear. He now found himself face to face with a small patch of dark brown hair. "Up you come, it's my turn now" Amy's voice made him tear his eyes away, and he stood back up.

But before Amy could reach for his trousers, Sheldon quickly undid them and pulled them off. He sighed in relief as he felt his member spring free of its confines. Sheldon looked down at Amy, who was staring at his straining erection.

"Your pretty big, my God your very big." She looked up at Sheldon who replied. "Well i'm a big bloke, i'm just in proportion to the rest of my body. He was smirking a bit as he said this. "Come here, I want to hug you again." Amy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and Sheldon put his hands on her waist. They both groaned aloud as they felt each others naked bodies for the first time. Sheldon kissed Amy on the lips and stared into her eyes. "This feels better than I imagined."

He felt Amy move against him, and he stifled a grown as his erection twitched again. Sheldon was feeling very horny and needed some sort of relief, so he reached for Amy's ass and pulled her against him again.

Amy took a step back and smiled, "I can do something about that if you like?"

Sheldon looked down at himself and then back at Amy, "Umm I don't know. I mean I want you too, but I don't want to make a mess.

"It's OK Sheldon. Amy stood on her tip toes and whispered "I want to make you cum"

Hearing Amy whisper those words changed Sheldon's mind, and he took hold of her hand and he placed it on himself.

Amy guided him to sit on her bed, and Sheldon steadied himself his eyes wide, staring at Amy's hand. "I don't think I will last very long" Sheldon then let out a loud groan as Amy started to move her hand up and down his shaft. "UHHH, don't stop"

Amy had never thought she had the power to provide her boyfriend with so much pleasure. He was moaning uncontrollably now. She looked at his cock and gripped him a little tighter and started to pump fist faster, she could see the pre cum forming at the head, and she brushed against it with her thumb. That was all it took for Sheldon to come undone.

"UHHHH Fuck. Don't stop, Uhhh, uhhh I'm gonna cum." Sheldon's whole body tensed.

Amy quickly put him in her mouth and sucked, while using her other hand to pump him. She could hear Sheldon moaning and felt a hand on her head.

Sheldon was overcome with the sensation of being inside her mouth that he came straight away. Breathing heavily, like he had run a marathon, he looked down at Amy. "That was incredible!"

He led there until his breathing had calmed down. "That was incredible"

Amy laughed,"You already said that."

Sheldon sat up and ran his hand down Amy's back. "Can I return the Favour?"

Blushing, Amy replied "OK"

**Well that's it for that chapter, thank you for reading. I have never written smut before, so I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
